


„Hitzefrei“

by anja79



Series: Sommerbingo 2013 [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Rating:P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft<br/>Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:Unerträglich heiß<br/>Länge:1.584 Wörter<br/>A/N: wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe</p>
            </blockquote>





	„Hitzefrei“

Es würde ein heißer Sommertag werden, da war sich Thiel sicher, als er am Morgen mit dem Fahrrad zur Arbeit fuhr. Zum Glück war vor zwei Wochen eine Klimaanlage im Präsidium eingebaut worden. Sie würde ihnen die Arbeit auf jeden Fall erleichtern. Als er im Büro ankam, saß Nadeshda schon an ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Morgen Nadeshda“.  
„Guten Morgen Chef“.  
Er ging in sein Büro weiter und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Es waren noch einige Berichte zu schreiben, da er diese Arbeit überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, hatte er sie schon einige Tage vor sich her geschoben. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er seufzte und fing an zu tippen.  
So ging der ganze Vormittag ins Land, und er hatte erst die Hälfte fertig. Im Büro wurde es immer heißer. Thiel schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, das konnte doch gar nicht sein, denn die Klimaanlage lief ja schließlich. Vielleicht war die Klimaanlage einfach noch nicht richtig eingestellt oder er bildete sich die Hitze nur ein.  
Als er zu Nadeshda rüber schaute, fächerte sie sich mit einem Blatt Luft zu. Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige der schwitzte.  
In diesem Fall war der Haustechnicker der richtige Ansprechpartner. Nadeshda hatte bestimmt die benötigte Telefonnummer. Er stand auf und ging zu ihr.  
„Nadeshda, da stimmt doch was nicht mit der Klimaanlage. Rufen sie die Haustechnik an, damit sich das mal anschauen.“  
Aber sie bekamen nur zu hören, dass sie nicht die ersten waren, die sich beschwert hatten, und dass sich das mit der Reparatur noch eine Weile hinziehen werde.  
Na super. Es musste eine andere Lösung her, bis heute Nachmittag würde er diese Hitze hier nicht aushalten.  
Vor der Klimaanlage hatte sie im Büro den Sommer doch auch gut ertragen können. Da hatten sie für jedes Büro einen Tischventilator gestellt bekommen, nachdem sie sich über die unmöglichen Arbeitsbedingungen beschwert hatten. Die müssten doch eigentlich noch irgendwo im Gebäude zu finden sein.  
Am besten fing er im Keller an zu suchen. Hier gab es mehrere Räume, die zum Teil auch noch abgeschlossen waren. Nachdem er fluchend an einigen Türklinken gerüttelt hatte, fand er endlich einen offenen Raum Hier standen viele Kisten, hauptsächlich mit alten Akten die geschreddert werden sollten. Und dahinter zum Glück fand er dann die gesuchten Ventilatoren. Er griff sich die beiden überlebenden Exemplare mit und ging damit zurück ins Büro.  
Stolz präsentierte er seine beiden Trophäen in seiner Hand.  
„Na, ob das was hilft“, sagte Nadeshda etwas zweifelnd.  
„Ich denke mal besser als nix“, antwortete er.  
Einen der Ventilatoren stellte der auf Nadeshdas Schreibtisch. Den anderen nahm er mit und stellte ihn rechts neben seinen Bildschirm.  
Nach kurzer Zeit wurde es etwas angenehmer und er konnte wieder durchatmen. So würde er auch noch die restlichen Berichte fertig gekommen.  
Leider hatte er sich zu früh gefreut, denn kaum dass der Ventilator eine halbe Stunde gelaufen war, fing es an zu qualmen und er blieb stehen.  
„So ein Mist“, fluchte er laut.  
„Was los Chef?“, fragte Nadeshda von ihrem Schreibtisch.  
Thiel deutete nur stumm auf den Ventilator. Als er sie anschaute, musste er feststellen, dass sich Nadeshda das Lachen verkneifen musste.  
„Tja Chef“, brachte sie gerade so raus.  
Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und wirkte ratlos.  
„Wissen Sie was, Sie können meinen Ventilator haben, wenn ich dafür den Nachmittag frei haben kann“, versuchte sie ihn etwas aufzumuntern.  
„Da ja heute eh nichts mehr ansteht, könnte ich mich eventuell dazu durchringen“, ließ er sie noch etwas zappeln.  
Sie schaute so als überlegte sie, wie sie diese Aussage einschätzen sollte.  
„Also gut, dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen Nachmittag.“ Er musste lächeln, als er ihren erleichterten Blick sah.  
Bevor sie ging, stellte sie wie versprochen den Ventilator auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass dieser nicht auch noch den Geist aufgeben würde.  
Das schien geholfen zu haben, das Gerät lief leise schnurrend und Thiel machte sich wieder daran die noch fehlenden Berichte zu schreiben. Als er bei dem letzten Bericht angekommen war, sah er wieder ein vertrautes Bild. Auch dieser Ventilator qualmte und blieb dann stehen.  
Das konnte doch heute echt nicht wahr sein. Was hatte er verbrochen? Er tippte noch die letzte Zeile des Berichts.  
Da er Nadeshda nach Hause geschickt hatte, musste er nun die Stellung im Büro halten. Es wurde mittlerweile immer unerträglicher. Er musste hier raus, bis zum Feierabend würde er das nicht mehr aushalten.  
Wo könnte er sich aufhalten, wo es angenehm kühl war? Das Telefon würde er auf sein Handy umstellen, das wäre nicht das Problem.  
In Gedanken ging er die Räume im Präsidium durch. - In der Kantine hingen über den Speisen Wärmelappen. - In den Verhörraumen war kein Fenster, so waren sie im Moment wie eine Sauna. Im Präsidium gab es keine Möglichkeit zu Abkühlung.  
Die Gerichtsmedizin hingegen, die lag ja im Keller des Gebäudes, und damit war es dort schon immer kühler. Allerdings würde der Professor nicht gerade begeistert sein, wenn Thiel dort auftauchen würde. Und Lust sich Boernes lange Vorträge anzutun hatte er eigentlich auch nicht. Nur bevor er hier eingehen würde, war Boerne das kleinere Übel.  
Kurzentschlossen machte sich auf den Weg zur Gerichtsmedizin. Als er in die Räume kam, merkte er sofort den Temperaturunterschied zu seinem Büro. Er ging in Boernes Büro.  
„Thiel, was verschafft mir denn die Ehre Ihres Besuches? Wir haben doch heute keinen Termin miteinander?“, stellte Boerne überrascht fest.  
Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Wenn er Boerne erzählen würde warum er hier war, würde Boerne ihn auslachen. Aber einen guten Vorwand zu finden war nicht so einfach, und auf die Schnelle schon gar nicht. Er genoss lieber die angenehme Kühle anstatt sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
Aber als er Boerne anschaute, schien der zu warten, dass Thiel mit der Sprache rausrücken würde. Thiel seufzte innerlich. Am besten brachte er es schnell hinter sich.  
„Erst hat die Klimaanlage nicht funktioniert und dann sind auch noch die Tischventilatoren kaputt gegangen“, erklärte er.  
„Aber mein lieber Thiel, da gibt es doch noch andere Möglichkeiten sich abzukühlen. Ein Fußbad mit kaltem Wasser. Sich Wasser über die Handgelenke laufen lassen….“, fing Boerne an aufzuzählen.  
Thiel verdrehte die Augen.  
Plötzlich schien Boerne eine Eingebung zu haben. Er funkelte Thiel an.  
„Der Aufenthalt in Kellerräumen ist natürlich auch eine gute Möglichkeit. Nicht schlecht kombiniert Herr Kommissar.“  
Er nickte leicht.  
„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie sich bis zum Feierabend in diesen heiligen Hallen aufhalten möchten?“, fragte Boerne neugierig.  
„Nee, nur eine gewissen Zeit“  
Boerne sah ihn überlegend an. „Wissen Sie was Thiel, ich habe sowieso für heute alles erledigt. Und bei so einem schönen Sommertag wäre ein Ausflug an den Aasee eine gute Idee.“  
Thiel hatte aber keine Lust sich in Hitze zu begeben und sich dort auch noch länger aufhalten zu müssen. Außerdem hatte er genaugenommen noch Dienst und konnte nicht einfach Feierabend machen.  
„Begeistert sind Sie ja nicht gerade Thiel?“, bemerkte Boerne etwas beleidigt.  
„Dabei gibt es dort ein ausgezeichnetes Restaurant mit einer schönen Sommerterrasse. Für Ihr leibliches Wohl wäre auch gesorgt.“  
Eigentlich war die Idee gar nicht so schlecht, musste Thiel ja zugeben. Doch das würde er Boerne bestimmt so nicht sagen.  
Also nickte er nur kurz und brummte: „Wenn es denn sein muss, meinetwegen.“  
Boerne schien es nicht zu stören, dass er nur widerwillig zugestimmt hatte. Der Professor zog den Kittel aus und warf ihn über die Stuhllehne. Mit dem Autoschlüssel in der Hand stürmte er dem Ausgang entgegen. Thiel hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen.  
Die Fahrt zum See war in Boernes Cabrios sehr angenehm.  
Der Professor schien schon öfter da gewesen zu sein, denn er bekam natürlich den besten Tisch auf der schattigen Terrasse angeboten.  
Der Kellner reichte ihnen sogleich die Speisekarte. Thiel war einen Blick darauf – Boerne hatte Recht gehabt, das klang lecker  
„Der Salat mit gratinierten Ziegenkäse und Feigen ist hier ausgezeichnet. Bei diesem Wetter sind leichte Kost und Alkohol mit wenig Promille für den Organismus am besten geeignet“, versuchte er ihn gleich schon wieder zu belehren.  
Aber Thiel hatte sich bereits das Steinbeißer-Filet auf Blattsalaten an gegrillten Tomaten aus der Karte rausgesucht und Boerne nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört.  
Als der Kellner kam, bestellte er schnell den Fisch, bevor Boerne ihm etwas anderes aussuchen konnte. Der Professor schien mit seiner Wahl dann doch zufrieden zu sein.  
Da mittlerweile schon Abend war, wäre ein schönes kühles Bier genau das richtige, entschied er.  
„Ich hätte gerne ein Bier vom…“- „Ein Radler reicht für Sie auch“, unterbrach Boerne ihn.  
Der Kellner schaute ihn etwas irritiert an. Thiel wollte schon widersprechen, entschied dann doch zu nicken.  
„Mir bringen Sie diesen 2006er Riesling, den Scharzhofberger- Pergentsknopp, und “. Thiel räusperte sich.  
„Also gut, als Weinschorle, damit Sie sehen Thiel, dass ich auch meine eigenen Ratschläge annehmen kann.  
Nach dem Essen fühlte Thiel sich gleich viel besser. Hier draußen wehte ein leichter Wind, und die Temperatur war erträglich. Vielleicht hatte auch das zweite oder das dritte Radler seine Stimmung gehoben. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Terrasse schweifen und blieb an einem Rücken hängen, der ihm bekannt vorkam. Während er noch grübelte, drehte sich die Person um und er verschluckte sich fast an seinem Radler.  
Es war Frau Klemm.  
Er hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht sehen würde, denn er hatte heute keine Lust mehr sich mit der Arbeit zu beschäftigen. Sie sah ihn natürlich doch, aber zum Glück nickte sie ihm nur zu und grinste leicht. Münster war wirklich ein Dorf. Bei nächster Gelegenheit würde sie ihm das garantiert unter die Nase reiben. Im Moment war ihm das aber echt egal.


End file.
